Ah Kamu, Suka gitu
by noburanger
Summary: Midorima sudah move on sejak lama sekali, dia bahagia /Tidak menyarankan untuk membaca ini, seriusan. Ini hanya bagian dari keisengan saya.


**Ah Kamu, Suka Gitu.**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_a/n: Ini sebenarnya curhatan dari temen-temen cowoq saya soal mantan mereka ughuguhguh. Males tulis warning, udah tahulah yah, cerita saya kayak gimana. "Alay OOC maksimum maksudnya?" Iya, itu udah pinter gening. Oh, biar saya ingatkan satu hal: Bully tanda cinta. Tanda at yang biasa dipake buat twitah ga bisa nongol ya di ffn, aih. Ada lokal konten juga, jadi hati-hati.  
_

_Anggap aja kado buat Midor meskipun bukan._

_-nobu-_

.

.

—Cahaya dari bohlam lampu kuning benderang mulai menyorot. Beberapa orang berdiri di sudut lapangan. Mereka menenteng berbagai jenis barang; kertas, kamera, alat make-up dan berkaleng-kaleng minuman turut membuat hidup kegiatan di pagi hari ini.

Katakanlah hal ini berlangsung pada era di mana _smartphone_ sedang meledak di pasaran. Era di mana manusia merasa harga dirinya akan sangat jatuh apabila dia mengaku bahwa dulu dia sempat mengalami zaman-zaman keemasan _friendster_ dan _chatting _menggunakan MIrc. Meskipun begitu, dalam cerita ini dikisahkan seorang pemuda ganteng yang Alhamdulillah sudah punya _smartphone _meski dia nggak sering _update _di _social media. _Dia 'kan punya acara _talkshow_ di TV yang diberi nama dr. Ouzi; _so,_ punya akun medsos ya agak wajib. Supaya dia bisa memberi pencerahan buat pasien-pasien yang pada sakit di luar sana meski kebanyakan sakit batin karena nggak kuat lihat kegantengannya seorang Midorima Shintarou namun tak bisa memiliki—eh udah jebol ya nama tokohnya? Ya udahlah ya.

Jadi, langsung ke inti cerita biar nggak lama. Midorima tengah galau, dilema, gundul gulana.

Tiga hal penting dalam hidup Midorima adalah; harta, tahta, pria—apa? iya emang pria, nggak salah baca kok. Soal harta, jangan ditanya. Tahta? Tuh, udah punya talkshow padahal dokter. Pria? Nah ini nih. Status Midorima sebenarnya jojoba—jomblo-jomblo bau suku, nggak bercanda, maksudnya jomblo-jomblo bahagia—dia begitu menikmati kesendirian setelah lepas dari kekangan mantan-mantannya yang terdahulu.

—Whut? Mantan-mantan? Ada berapa banyak qaqa?

Ada dua,

—Yaelaah qaqa, cuma dua.

Iya, jadi pak dokter ini memiliki dua mantan kekasih. Kedua mantan kekasihnya ini memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang satu sama lain, tapi Midorima tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Meskipun setelah putus dari pacar pertama dan pindah ke pacar keduanya itu, semesta menghujat—seleranya dianggap anjlok.

Bagaimana tidak, mantan pacar pertama Midorima adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang laki-laki yang terlahir ganteng dan kaya meskipun sering dicibir kurang kalsium oleh teman-temannya, padahal tinggi Akashi sudah sangat proporsional ketimbang Murasakibara yang hanya panjang di bagian perut. Sementara pacarnya yang paling mutakhir adalah Takao Kazunari. Dia adalah laki-laki yang terlahir ganteng tapi poninya nggak nahan dan, uh, terlalu ceria. Takao berprofesi sebagai jurnalis dan juga _youtuber _yang aktif. Baru sekejap unggah, yang nonton bisa sampai 7429652092659 orang. Dasyat pokoknya. Setelah putus dari Midorima dia mengunggah video-video seram untuk mengatakan pada dunia betapa ia depresi karena diputus Midorima. Lalu, semesta kembali menghujat Midorima karena tega memutuskan tali kasih dengan laki-laki sepolos itu. Ea.

* * *

Midorima lelah. Batinnya terguncang. Pundaknya terasa berat mengangkut beban, seolah digigit pemain bola.

Dengan Akashi dia tidak bebas, seperti ular yang dicabuti bulunya. Dia harus sungkem sebelum ngomong, nginjek telor sebelum ciuman dan harus cium tangan setelah pulang ngapel. Berulang kali pula dia menjadi korban keganasan Yukimaru; kuda putih kesayangan Akashi yang sering mengira rambutnya itu rumput terbang.

Papanya Akashi serem pula meskipun terkadang dia terenyuh akan ketabahan Midorima menghadapi anaknya yang super absolute kayak sabun Miss V. Papanya Akashi sering memberi wejangan seperti, "Nak, kamu itu mending mati aja, daripada nasibnya ngehe," Belum lagi Akashi yang suka pura-pura sakit kudis atau korengan kalau Midorima mulai tak acuh, 'kan jadi bête.

Waktu Midorima minta putus, Akashi mendadak gatal-gatal.

"Apa hubungannya putus sama gatal-gatal…?" Tanya Midorima ragu.

"Alergi mantan!"

"….. Ha?"

"Makanya kita nggak boleh putus!"

"T-t-t-tapi—"

"AARRGHH SEBASTIAAAN BAWAIN KULIT DUREN INI GATEEEL,"

"B-buat garukan?"

"Masih mau putus?"

"Nggak."

Midorima pulang ke rumah, mewek di pelukan adiknya dengan sangat tidak hormat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur hukum. Dia menyewa pengacara terkenal guna melawan Akashi di pengadilan. Pada tanggal berapa gitu, mereka resmi putus setelah palu hakim diketuk.

Kini, Akashi rajin mengirim sms terror pada Midorima dengan kalimat, "Dasar gak tahu diuntung,"; "Pangkat lo apa sih? Sampe berani banget gangguin tidur gue setiap malem," –kayak gombalan sih ini—"Baru beli katana baru. Butuh bahan praktik. Lo,"

Atau menelepon dengan _id private number_ lewat tengah malam dan membunyikan suara-suara seram. Kadang dia mendekatkan teleponnya pada tetes-tetes air di keran wastafel atau dia berbisik-bisik nggak jelas di telepon supaya terkesan horror.

* * *

Lalu, bersama Takao dia merasa tak siap untuk hidup atau mati. Dia malu di hadapan Tuhan karena Midorima sadar dia sering mencela salah satu makhluk ciptaanNya. Takao yang gahoel suka sekali _selfie_ dia bahkan pasang kamera tambahan di ponselnya supaya _selfie_ makin kece. Dia sendiri mengklaim dirinya di _youtube_ sebagai raja _selfie_ yang punya 1000 gaya kalau di foto. Tapi, meskipun rajin _selfie_, Takao tidak pernah menggunakan aplikasi-aplikasi pemulus kulit. Midorima juga bête pada Takao, karena lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti _update _di media sosial, misal twitter.

"Lagi jalan nich, sama Shintarwow" –fyi ini nama akunnya Takao yang ganti.

"Slmt pg mthrq, hujani aq dgn cintamu hr nie jg ea #ihaqugaje #xixixixi Shintarwow"

"Srius amat ntn filmx he3x Shintarwow" –padahal mereka sebelahan.

"Td dibliin kutang beha baroe sm Shintarwow, oenjoe bingits /attach photo/," –pake bilang-bilang, kan Midorima ketahuan _fetish_nya.

Ketika Midorima memantapkan hatinya untuk putus, Takao tak terima. "LO GAK MAU ORANG-ORANG TAHU SOAL KITA, GITU? I GIVE MY ALL TOU YOU, YOU'RE MY END AND MY BEGINNING EVEN WHEN I LOSE I'M KELING. SHIN-CHAN! SEKUJUR TUBUH INI HINGGA DAKIKU PUN MILIKMU! T-tapi … tapi, kamu anggap aku apa? Iya sih, aku hanya seonggok daging yang jatuh dari truk parsel lebaran, terlempar ke jalan raya, keinjek semut, dipungut orang, dibikin rendang sama uda-uda, dimakan lalu berakhir di toilet! Aku tahu! Kamu menganggap aku kayak gitu 'kan? Jawab, Shin-chan! Jangan diam! KENAPA KAMU MALAH KERINGETAN NANGIS GITU SHIN-CHAAAN? Aku tahu perpisahan kita berat tapi—"

"Takao, kamu muncrat …"

"Oh." Takao mingkem, Midorima ngusap muka pakai daun-daunan yang ada.

Takao yang tak terima menggunakan pasukan internetnya untuk membuat trending topic di seluruh dunia dengan hashtag #Shinchanlelakijahat dan #Takaoyangtersakiti. Walhasil, Midorima dibully di media sosial.

Midorima jadi tak tenang. Tiap hari insomnia sambil ngemil karedok bonteng.

* * *

Pernah malah di suatu siang, ketika sedang syuting _live_, disediakanlah layanan telepon interaktif. Midorima, sebagai presenter sekaligus si empunya acara menjadi orang yang mengangkat telepon tersebut dan memberi sapaan pada si pasien di luar sana.

"Halo?"

"Halo," yang keluar suara pria. Midorima girang tapi jaim.

"Dengan bapak siapa dan di mana?"

"Saya mau ngobrolnya sama pak dokter Midorima," tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan sebelumnya, sang pasien langsung nyelonong.

"Oh, silakan,"

"CIEE JOMBLO CIEEE, JADI GITU? LO NGERASA GANTENG? HAH? …. Iya sih, HAH FAK. AH KAMPRET, GUE MAU BALIKAN SAMA LOOOOO, HAUHAUHAUHUA" suara itu melolong pilu, penonton ganti _channel_, _rating_ acara turun drastis. Midorima kena damprat tim kreatif sama produser.

Episode dr. Ouzi berikutnya digantikan Imayoshi Shouichi. Sama-sama ganteng tapi nggak ada yang mau, karena dia _creepy._

* * *

Meskipun dipecat dari pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai dokter selebrita, Midorima tetap bahagia asalkan kedua mantannya itu bisa jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Mungkin kalau sudah nggak muncul di televisi, mereka akan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk ngajak balikan. Keinginan Midorima memang begitu sederhana, hanya ingin bebas bagai capung yang terbang di sawah, dijaring anak-anak terus dipake obat anti ngompol, nggak deng, nggak segitunya kok Midorima. Sempat kepikiran untuk melempar jauh-jauh ponsel pintarnya supaya nggak ada teror-teror aneh, tapi diurungkan karena memang butuh.

Tapi, _please_, kejadian yang dialami Midorima memang memaksa kita untuk mengurut dada.

Kadang, dia berkonsultasi dengan Kise Ryouta—teman SMPnya yang kini tengah naik daun sebagai pemeran utama dari sebuah sinetron, Ganteng-ganteng Humu—apa? Oh, sinetronnya? Di jepang sedang tren penyuluhan LGBT. Kemarin juga dia baru dapat penghargaan aktor terbaik di sinetron Ayah, Mengapa Aku Humu dan Kau yang Berasal dari Dolly. Pokoknya Kise itu _love expert_, di setiap tikungan punya pacar. Dia ingin tahu resep Kise yang bisa membuat mantan-mantannya pada akur satu sama lain en tidak mengganggu.

Selain itu dia juga minta bantuan pada Aomine Daiki, yang mungkin bisa memberikan resep supaya jadi lelaki nggak laku. Tapi gagal, Akashi dan Takao masih ngajak balikan.

* * *

Seminggu nggak tidur, Midorima masuk angin, pilek. Dokter juga bisa sakit.

Midorima pamit pada ibunya untuk pergi ke warung dekat rumah. Adiknya nitip yupi. Hari tengah mendung, awan-awan kelabu bergulung di atas kepala Midorima. Khawatir akan segera turun hujan, Midorima mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika dia sudah menemukan papan nama warung mang Miyaji, wajahnya sumringah. Ingusnya terasa mencair dan nafasnya lega.

"Shin-ta-rouuu," sebuah suara membuatnya merinding dadakan. Sesosok Akashi Seijuurou menyembul keluar dari tikungan gang. Dia menjinjing dua buah tas plastik tipis berwarna merah, Midorima mengintip; isinya obat-obatan yang beragam jenisnya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat afrosidiak, lah itu 'kan obat buat gituan.

"A-A-A-Akashi? Sedang apa disini?" Midorima gelagapan, kaki posisi ngacir.

"Aku dengar kau sakit, jadi aku mau menengokmu,"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, ini Cuma pilek. Kau 'kan sibuk, er—"

"Shin-chan?" mampus, kali ini apa lagi? "Aku dengar kau sakit …" Takao muncul dari belokan gang satunya lagi, tempat kucing biasa mangkal. Sejenak Takao melirik Akashi lalu memandang Midorima tajam, "Aku dengar kau sakit TAPI TERNYATA LO MALAH KETEMUAN SAMA DIA?" Takao sudah bosan hidup rupanya. Bodo amat, demi cinta, Akashi Seijuurou pun dilawan.

"Nggak … ini … anu," Midorima bagai pria yang kepergok selingkuh sama kucing peliharaan pacarnya; tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ibu-ibu yang lewat sengaja setop sejenak hanya untuk melihat perkelahian lelaki-lelaki muda ini. "Kalian! Ngalangin jalan!" Midorima coba melerai.

"Iya, lo pikir ini jalan nenek moyang lo!" bentak Takao.

"Iyalah! Keluarga gue udah kaya dari zaman telor diciptakan ke bumi, kaya sudah tradisi!" balas Akashi tak kalah sengit.

"Apaan telor! Ayam dulu keles!"

"Ayam nggak bakal ada kalau nggak ada telor!"

"Eh, lo pikir itu telor keluarnya dari mana? PANTAT AYAM!"

"Nenek moyang lo kali bertelor!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nenek moyang gue!"

"Oh, gak punya nenek moyang ya? Kasian. Lahirnya dari belahan batu sih,"

"Enak aja, gue lahir dari belahan sesuatu!"

"Berani sama gue?"

"Berani lah! Jangankan sama lo, durennya mamang Miyaji aja gak bisa lukain tubuh ini! Otot besi, tulang kawat!"

Midorima komentar sebentar, "Takao, itu kebalik,"

"Makasih Shin-chan, kamu memang imam sejati. Pasangan salah diingetin," Takao _flying. _"Kamu memang nggak akan salah memilih aku," lalu lempar _air kiss non-stop. _Akashi enek.

"Apaan! Gue jadian sama Shintarou tiga tahun, anak kemaren sore pulang sono!"

"Gue dari kecil udah jadian!"

"Ngehe, gue sebelum lahir! Bahkan yang ngatur takdirnya juga gue sendiri!" Akashi mulai murtad dan kafir. Midorima mencoba menyelinap, mendekati warung mamang Miyaji untuk membeli obat pilek dan memohon perlindungan. "Shintarou!" Akashi membentak. Midorima tidak jadi pergi.

Petir menggelegar hujan mulai turun, dan Shintarou yang malang harus rela kehujanan. Ingus semakin tebal dan tak ada seorang pun mendengar jerit lolong pilunya.

"Lo alay, mundur sana! Shintarou lagi sakit, butuh perawat!"

"Perawat siapa? Lo? Allohuakbar, masih belum pengen Shin-chan PO peti mati, duh,"

Dengan tubuh yang menggigil, Midorima mencoba lagi, "Udah dong, kalian … ini hujan,"

"Gak bisa! Harus tuntas! Shin-chan kamu milih aku 'kan?"

"Nggak! Shintarou, kau akan memilihku kan?"

"Jawab! Pilih siapa!"

"Pilih aku!"

"Aku … aku pilih …." Midorima gemetaran, punggungnya terasa semakin kaku. Dia berjalan gontai menuju warung mamang Miyaji yang udah dipasangin terpal. "Aku—"

"Pilih aku atau dia yang engkau cintaaa!" Takao semakin menjadi.

"Shintarou, pilih aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku pilih … KONIDING," Midorima ngingsreuk, ingusnya yang mengental berbaur dengan air hujan.

.

.

...Hah?

—Qa, ini lagi syuting iklan, 'kan… qaqa lupa? Ah, qaqa, suka gitu deh.

* * *

**TAMAT DENGAN ALAY. Gapapa, yang penting aku seneng.**


End file.
